Refrigeration techniques have remained very stable over the last forty years. Two systems have been in common use; the absorption system which utilizes low grade energy input and the mechanical system that utilizes a compressor for energy input. New types include more direct systems that accept electricity or sunlight as the energy source. These approaches, although high technology, will produce systems simpler in parts than we now have.
The system herein described is a simplification of the present mechanical system. It is a simplification that allows a realization of savings during manufacture and a slight but significant savings during operation. Decreased cost of materials and fewer construction steps are necessary. This is in itself noteworthy since the above two points allow a significant cost reduction. But the completed product, in use, represents savings as well due to a slightly more efficient nature. A savings of 5-8% in production costs is significant when counted in thousands of units produced. Likewise a savings of 1-2% in operation is significant in perspective of thousands of hours of operation. Both production savings and operational savings realized with this invention represent ultimately the saving of precious energy resources. The system utilizes a one piece construction of what formerly was four or more pieces. One piece of tubing is used for the entire evaporator, condenser, restriction (capillary) and drier/filter/accumulator. This piece also becomes the sole heat conducting element of the evaporator and condenser A large (relatively) diameter tubing-aluminum, copper, etc. is worked down to proper inside dimensions using conventional rolling, forming and working techniques. Concommitant to the diameter forming process, the assembly is formed and shaped into its final use configuration. For example; a serpentine shaped condenser section, a folded capillary section and a tiered evaporator section. The use of drier/filter can be accomplished by inserting dessicant into the tubing to the proper position prior to or during the forming operation. The capillary section can be handled in two ways. One is a (copper or aluminum) capillary tube may be inserted into the tubing adjacent to the drier/filter prior to the forming operation which then becomes a part of the assembly in the forming function. The second is the restrictive section may be formed, by forming a capillary from the tubing while in the forming process. The integrity of the capillary restrictive ability can be further assured by external clamping.
A preferred embodiment for domestic freezer use is a serpentine shape for the condenser and a tiered shape for the evaporator. This scheme allows a minimum of space usage away from the outside of the cabinet by the condenser and allows a minimum of lost space in the interior by the evaporator. The tiered effect contributes to an overall of cooling and may be formed in such manner as to allow shelves to rest on the tiers. The tiers have thus become shelf supports. This scheme also tends to place the cooling coils close but not touching the product--an optimum condition of freezer application.
One preferred embodiment for dehumidifiers is a circular spiraling arrangement which places all elements adjacent to and above the compressor. This scheme is an easy-to-manufacture approach and utilizes space well. A fan can be conveniently mounted on the inside of this spiral to force air across all coils.
A preferred embodiment for air conditioners is similar to the aforegoing. Two spirals of coil, except now they must be separated. Upright freezers and refrigerators can benefit by incorporation of the evaporative coils being a part of the shelving system. The use of this system in refrigerators and freezers also suggests that the refrigeration unit will be handled as a system to be installed in toto in a cabinet at one time. This has been done in the past and necessitates access doors or covers large enough to withdraw entire evaporator sections. There is some economy in this approach in that service on the refrigeration system both during and after warranty periods is much facilitated. Along the same line is the further realization of economy in that since fewer steps and connections are necessary in manufacture; then fewer problems of quality control types and repairs are necessary.
This design also lends itself to application to frost free type refrigerators. The evaporator can be formed into a suitably shaped configuration so as to satisfy moving air needs. The forming of said evaporator can accommodate a defrost device such as electrical heater with a minimum of time and parts to attach said heater. In such configuration and application this invention offers considerable savings in construction time. The greatest disadvantage of the system is that being a one piece construction a large plate cover type opening need be constructed in the cabinet to access the evaporator section. One further advantage of this system can help to offset that disadvantage in the consideration of problems encountered the system can be removed from the cabinet to be replaced by another. This allows on-the-spot repair (via replacement) of defective systems by lesser skilled individuals thus realizing a savings in space, lost time and skill level. Further advantage of this process is that sections even though continuous can be segmented to meet the need of the application. One noteworthy example is when the evaporator section is utilized in a freezer to form shelf supports. The evaporator section can be flattened for shelf support then not flattened in the section rising up to another shelf area.